


Lost

by BlueAlmond



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Adorable Cosette, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Cosette, Child Cosette, Confused Javert, Fluff, M/M, Parent Valjean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAlmond/pseuds/BlueAlmond
Summary: Javert is not good with children, but unfortunately, most parents teach them that if they ever get lost, they should look for a police officer.Since Cosette is a smart girl, she does just that.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, and English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes you may find. Enjoy!

Twice or thrice a year, Javert questions himself why he decided to become a police officer. Normally, as an inspector, he never has a doubt, but in crowded afternoons, when he gets asked directions the minute he takes a step out of the precinct and criminals take desperate decisions and dare to act no matter who’s watching, being a cop in such a touristic and recreational part of town becomes exhausting.

It was Saturday, and the street was so crowded he didn’t think he could’ve recognized his own mother. He had already sent a rookie for his lunch around one pm, and got another detective to interrogate a witness, but now, at five thirty and with strict orders of no overtime for the rest of the month, he had no alternative but to abandon the building and join the heated mass. He sighed, took his time to clean his desk, and left the building with the determination of ignoring whoever touched his shoulder.

He was extremely shocked when a little hand touched his arm just a few inches above his wrist.

“Excuse me sir, I believe I’m lost,” a little blonde said to him.

Javert frowned. He wasn’t good with children, therefor he’d always avoid them, but he couldn’t ignore a lost kid. Besides, it was kind of disturbing the fact that she was so calm in her situation.

“Were you alone?”

“No, I came with my father to see the play and we got separated after they asked for volunteers. After the play was over, they offered us autographs and candies and took us towards another building… it looked kind of spooky so I went back, but my father was no longer there. Then I remembered he told me that whenever I needed help and couldn’t find him I should look for a police officer, and almost immediately saw you, sir.”

The brow of the officer had only deepened. “What exactly about the building gave you that… spooky feeling?”

“I don’t know, maybe the fact that it was too dark? Whenever I’m with father I don’t find anything scary, but he was nowhere to be seen, and he wouldn’t know where I was going either, so I figured I had to tell him.”

“Why don’t you take me to that building? Maybe your father went there to pick you up.”

He stuttered when the little girl extended her little hand to him, but he took it nevertheless, and started walking around Conquer Square, looking for a man who’d look like he was looking for someone, but had no luck. After fifteen minutes he was starting to lose his patience, when someone called him a little desperately.

“Inspector!”

“What is it, Leon?”

“Well, we’re not so sure,” he informed taking a second to catch his breath. “It looks like some street performers took a bunch of kids and hid them in one of these buildings. We have a lot of stressed parents over there,” he nodded towards a horde of hysteric parents.

“And is anyone looking for those kids?”

“We have a few detectives making questions, but no one saw them actually entering to any of them, so it’s kind of difficult to proceed. No one has denied the access to the buildings though, and yet is a rather large area, so…”

“I see. Well, it looks like that is everything we can do, but maybe one of those preoccupied parents belongs to this kid. Do you see your father, girl?”

“I do have a name, sir.”

“I don’t care. Is he here?”

The girl studied the crowd carefully. “No, he is not,” she shook her head somberly.

Javert felt the urge to punch someone, more specifically, that little girl’s father. She had been so prudent and reasonable, and yet he was nowhere to be seen. Was he even worried about her? Did he even notice that something was wrong?

A loud bang took him out of his thoughts, just in time for him to turn around to see a man dressed as a tomato flying out of one of the suspected buildings.

“I had enough of that nonsense,” someone said with a controlled voice from the door as a bunch of kids came out from behind him. “I’m going to need you to answer my question. Where is my daughter?”

“Papa!” the little blonde girl exclaimed and the inspector could swear he saw the relief on the tomato’s face.

“Cosette!” the man quickly took her between his arms and raised her. “I thought my soul would leave my body at any time, where were you?”

“I didn’t like the place they were taking us so I tried to come back to the stage but I got lost, so I went looking for a police officer, just like you told me to do.”

The pride in the man’s face was tangible, and Javert had to admit that it was completely justified. He only noticed he was staring when the tomato-man had to raise his voice a little to get his attention. “What?” he snapped, unreasonably irritated.

“I can press charges, right? That man threw me down the stairs and out the door!”

“And you kidnapped a bunch of kids, so sure, you could press charges, but I don’t know if you’ll win the sympathy of the jury.”

�

The little girl (which now he knew was called Cosette)’s father approached him later, with her still in his arms. This time Javert took his time to appreciate him besides his relationship with his daughter. He had dark, tarnished with grey, hair, broad shoulders, big hands, a strong jawbone and a pair of sincere, caring brown eyes that seemed to look right through him.

“I wanted to thank you for taking care of my daughter,” the man muttered and Javert shrugged as he said: “I was merely doing my job. Besides, she was with me for less than an hour.”

“But you kept her calm.”

“I believe she didn’t need me for that, sir. Whether it is on her nature or you’ve just raised her very well, she knew how to keep her head cold and trusted that you would appear eventually without hearing a word from me. And that was honestly for the best because God knows I’m not that good with words, especially with children.”

“You won’t accept my gratitude then? Not even if it is in the form of coffee?”

“I just consider that I didn’t earn any gratitude,” Javert insisted, but the voice of the man was so soft and his smile was so soothing and his shoulders were so broad that the idea of a coffee sounded extremely appealing. “A coffee, though… that couldn’t hurt, and my shift is over.”

“And words can? Hurt, I mean,” the man chuckled a little amazed. “I know just the place, if you don’t mind.”

“Lead the way, then.”

Javert usually loathed small talk, but in the few blocks that separated them from the little coffee shop, he found himself sharing little details, such as old pets and favorite ice cream flavors without minding too much.

He had to remind himself that that man had a daughter, which meant that even if he was single he was almost surely straight, or perhaps he wasn’t single at all. But then the man gave him another of his gentle smiles and his heart melted. It was almost infuriating, how much everything this guy did affected him, it was ridiculous, but even his daughter was utterly charming. He needed to find at least one flaw in the man or he would go insane.

“I would like a piece of chocolate cake and a coke, please” the girl asked.

“I would like some tea, and…” the man turned to look at the inspector expectantly.

“Coffee,” Javert ordered more than requested.

“You could order something else if you—”

“Coffee is good,” he nodded resolutely.

“Well then,” it didn’t take long for the silence to turn awkward, but Javert certainly had no interest in changing that. The most uncomfortable this went the least he’d want to repeat the experience. But of course, the man wouldn’t make it that easy on him. “When did you decide that you wanted to become a police officer?” he asked with genuine interest, which only could get him even tenser.

“I guess I…” he rubbed he back of his neck. “Probably back when I was nine. A police officer became… some sort of hero to me after he saved me.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable. I mean, we just met. Maybe you could save that story for another time.”

“Now that you mention it, I don’t think I know your name, sir…” he arched one eyebrow.

“Jean, Jean Valjean. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I know yours either.”

“I’m Javert.”

“Well, thank you Javert, for being this good in your job. I’m sure this young lady really appreciates it,” he palmed the little girl’s shoulder endearingly.

“I believe we had stated that you’d show your gratitude with a coffee only?”

“I apologize, but I couldn’t help it.”

Of course this man couldn’t help to thank people, just like he couldn’t help himself from saving a bunch of children. He probably couldn’t help himself of helping others either.

“I shouldn’t accept your apology,” he pointed, “but I guess that’ll depend on the coffee.”

“If the coffee is up to your expectations, could it be possible to repeat the experience? And not for gratitude this time, but perhaps, as a date?”

The waitress chose that moment to bring their order, and Javert used that time to force his heart to beat slower, deliberately avoiding the caring eyes of the man sitting in front of him. Once the girl was out of sight, he cleared his throat, caught a glance of the little blonde’s playful grin, and finally locked his eyes with the man as he said: “It could be possible, yes.” He wasn’t going to say that he’d been delighted, but he thought Valjean had gotten the message clearly.


End file.
